


17:18, twenty-seven.

by AndrogynousTablature



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (sort of), Gen, Mention of eating disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousTablature/pseuds/AndrogynousTablature
Summary: Josh just wishes he'd pick a flavour of gum and stick with it.





	

The first sentence Tyler Joseph ever said to Joshua Dun comes thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds after he sits down next to him. _Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six_. A pencil slips out of alignment. Josh pushes it back.

"What time is it?"

Josh looks at the ceiling fan and licks his cracked lips. "Dunno." _17:18, thirty-five, thirty-six._

The blades of the fan align with the panels in the ceiling and Josh feels calm. Looking at Tyler Joseph makes him feel not calm. Tyler has hands that move too much or too little and he never chews the same flavour of gum. Josh can smell synthetic watermelon.

"I wonder what's for lunch," Tyler says. He shifts to sit on his left foot, elbow grazing Josh's pencil again. Josh pushes it back into place.

"It's too late for lunch," Josh points out, because it bothers him.

"I mean tomorrow, then. Or the day after. Or on this day next year, when we've all moved on."

Josh frowns. He doesn't feel prepared to take on the eternal variable of the midday meal just now.

Tyler cracks his knuckles absently. "I had a friend who always wanted to know what was for lunch last year. She never ate any of it. She just wanted to know."

Josh tucks his thumbs into his sleeves and looks away from the ceiling fan. "What happened to her?"

"They said her neck snapped when she fell down the stairs because her bones had grown so brittle. I think it was organ failure, though."

"Oh."

Tyler shrugs. Josh shrugs back. _17:21_. They listen to chalk scratch the board and the dry wheeze of the professor explaining surrogate imprinting. Joshua Dun blinks at an exact rate and Tyler Joseph lets his nails grow unevenly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a I have a [tumblr](https://notconsolation.tumblr.com/) now


End file.
